


Backstitch

by elmstreetkid



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris isn't that good at taking care of himself, but mama in law Leandra is happy to lend a hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstitch

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my own ass for holding onto this mushy headcanon like a year after I formed it

There was a serene atmosphere in the Hawke Estate. Leandra, home alone, sat beside the fireplace with a copy of Hard in Hightown (specially given to her by Varric, as this volume wasn't supposed to be released until the end of the week), while her son, Alek, was out doing odd jobs around Lowtown. Bethany was in the circle, and though Leandra worried about her, Bethany's letters were uneventful and Leandra could rest easy at moments. With her novel cracked open and the cushions on the armchair feeling especially soft, Leandra was ready to relax. 

The front door creaked open. Odd. Alek was home early, or perhaps it was Bodhan home from taking Sandal out to buy runestones. Bare soles on the stone floors signaled that it was neither. Instead, Fenris walked into the foyer of the estate, wearing a loose tunic and clutching a package under his arm. 

"Fenris? What are you doing here?" 

He clutched the package tighter. "I'm sorry to scare you, messere. Um, Hawke gave me a key in case I needed something. I was wondering if I could ask something of you."

Fenris was a fine man, polite to Leandra but understandably reserved. It was no secret to her that there was something affectionate between him and her son, the romantic that he was. 

Leandra sat the book on the side table and stood to face him. "Of course, Fenris. Any friend of my son is a child of mine."

He holds the package up, unwrapping it to show a ragged piece of cloth. "Could you mend this for me, please? Hawke said you were good with a needle, and I don't have the money for proper a seamstress' work." 

Leandra takes the cloth into her hand to examine the damage. The seams are coming loose, the fasteners bent and in need of replacement, and frayed thread around the edges. The garment, sweat-stained and well-worn, was familiar to Leandra. 

"Fenris, is this a binder?" 

He's taken aback by this statement, his arms folding over his chest instinctively. 

"How... how could you tell?" He shifts where he stands. "It's mine, actually. Hawke said you would be able to fix it."

Leandra holds it up to examine it further, clicking her tongue. "I don't think I can, actually. Is this your only one?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"My mother was ma'am. You can call me Leandra, Fenris. Wait here."

She shoves the binder back in his hands, turning and going into her bedroom. She comes back moments later with a small chest in her hands. 

"Take these." She blow dust off the top of the box, and when Fenris opens it, he sees several secondhand binders. At least five of them were in the box, and all were in good condition. 

"Where did you get these?" 

"They were Malcolm's. There's about eight in there."

"They belonged to Hawke's father? He was..." 

Leandra picks up where Fenris's words fail. "He was." She places her hand to her chest. "I am too. Just like you, Fenris." 

There's a silence for a moment as Fenris processes her statement. 

"Leandra, I can't accept these. They were your husband's." 

"And he would want them put to good use, by a man who needs them." She holds him by the shoulders. "I insist, Fenris. Malcolm would have given you the harness of his back if a friend needed it." 

He looks away, the corners of his eyes welling with tears. Leandra is polite enough not to notice. 

"You consider me a friend?" He says this more to the floor than Leandra. 

"Alek cares for you. And I care for him. So yes, I do." 

He holds the box to his chest, gently, and meets her gaze again. "Thank you, Leandra." 

"Of course. If you ever need anything again, or just need a mother, you know where to find me, dear." 


End file.
